<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When emotions strikes by LNZetsumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564083">When emotions strikes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei'>LNZetsumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely self indulgence writing consisting of small fics written in phone late at night.</p><p>1: Cuts: In which Green struggles with his will to live.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When emotions strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why..." Is Red's first question, to no one but the void, sitting beside Green's bed he rake his fingers through his raven hair. The beeping of the monitor keeping him company as the figure sleeps, both arms wrapped in bandages. He was afraid to reach out and hold Green's hand, afraid of the pain he might cause. Green needed rest, something he had been avoiding and that put him in this position.</p><p> </p><p>"Why..." Is also Red's second question, this time Green is awake, peeling the bandages layer by layer as he sat on the bed, revealing the angry lines marring the inner side of his arm. The nurses was called in and they put Green back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Please stop..." Red requested with a wavering voice to a crying Green on the bathroom floor, blood dripping from his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here..." Red says to a quivering cold and wet Green in the bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I love you." Green says through the howling wind and snowy view and an "I'm sorry." as he fell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Red woke to a worried Green late at night, the lights were on. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Green asks to a frightened Red holding onto him like his life depends on it. </p><p>"Marry me..." Red confessed through the haze of his half-awake state and barely audible, forgetting about the golden band on his finger belonging to him and the person he is confessing to.</p><p>"Of course." Green says to a half asleep confessing Red. "Sleep. Red, I'm here." </p><p>The marks of cuts will stay for as long as he lived, nothing is truly and fully healed. But he is fine with that, as long as Red's beside him, he will continue to live.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>